Truth
by LittleOneWeasley
Summary: Erin likes to play Truth or Dare. An Erin/Andy one-shot, takes place after Secretary's Day.


I don't own The Office

* * *

**Truth**

_by LittleOneWeasley_

_

* * *

_

_Erin likes truth or dare. It was fun for her, and an easy way to feel like she was making friends, especially after her long childhood in the foster home. No one wanted to talk to her generally, but if she could make it into a game, well then she had someone paying attention to her for as long as she could keep it flowing._

_Maybe it was the years of trying to engage people with this tactic that led to her odd conversation skills as an adult. She was well aware Michael was uncomfortable with her rapid-fire questioning, but she wasn't really sure how to get to know people in a regular sense. Andy hadn't minded though. Through each one of their dates, even the first one, he constantly beamed at her, asking equally quirky questions and responding enthusiastically to hers. _

_Andy wasn't like all the other people she encountered in life. Once the game was over, kids would usually go back to their own little cliques and adults found it adorable for a while, but not quite enough to take her home with them. So it felt strange and exciting to find someone who wanted to play with her, someone who would open up like she did to everyone she met. I guess that's why it killed her when she found out he wasn't playing fairly._

The Thursday after secretary's day had to be one of the most awkward and uncomfortable days of silence the office had ever had, and that was saying something. You could hear the whirring of the copier quite clearly and the tension was so thick you had to wade through it. No one wanted to go near the reception desk, and rightly so. Erin sat there the whole day with a strained look on her face, not quite knowing which direction to be looking and trying (but failing) to look nonchalant and casual about the events that had taken place the previous day. Every so often her IM and emails would sound off. Every single one was from Andy...

"_Can I take you out to lunch today? We need to talk, please. Xoxo Andy"_

"_I brought a surprise for you! Look over at me now! Xoxo Andy"_

"_Please talk to me Erin."_

"_Please"_

How she managed to get through the day without looking anyone in the eye was quite a feat, even Kevin who assumed she was ripe for the picking was hovering at a safe distance.

5pm hit and she flew out the door, straight to her car and was out of the business park before anyone had even left the building. She sobbed the whole way home.

Reese was out that night, just as well she thought. No one wanted to see her moping around the house in her sweatpants eating cookie dough and playing Andy's accapella mix cds on loud volume.

At 7pm there was a knock at the door, Erin grabbed her wallet and padded to the front door in the kitchen, ready to inhale a large pizza. She opened the door, but as soon as she saw Andy standing there, she tried to awkwardly shut it in panic.

"Please don't shut the door- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

She opened it back up quickly.

"Andy, what the hell!"

"You SLAMMED MY HAND IN THE DOOR" he was yelling and holding his hand.

"Oh god, oh god there isn't blood is there? Oh god..." she started to sway before her knees buckled and she saw black.

She awoke lying down on the couch. Andy was sitting beside her pressing a cold wash cloth to her forehead.

"Why are you here" she had to hold back the tears as soon as she looked him in the eye.

"I know... I know you said you needed time alone, but I just need to explain things."

She turned her head away and he reached out and tilted it back in his direction.

"I miss you"

"It's barely been a day Andy..."

"I know. I still miss you"

As she sat up, a tear that had been pooling slid down her cheek.

"I don't want to talk"

"I know you don't. We're going to play instead"

Her heart raced a little.

"Truth: I hate the colour orange but I still wear it because I feel weird when my clothes don't match"

"Truth: I didn't see or read precious based on the book push by sapphire... "

"Truth: beets make me physically ill"

"Truth: Yesterday was in the top 5 painful moments of my life and that includes the day my parents died, the day I went to my first foster home, the day Reese and I were split up and when Claire Heyworth poured bleach into my hair on my first day of high school..."

"Truth: My most painful moment was the day when I found out Angela had been cheating on me with Dwight for almost the whole year we were together... and everybody knew"

Erin looked up at him; he was staring off into space and had an odd look on his face. She took his hand gently

"Truth: I listen to your cds before I go to sleep at night"

"Truth: You left a cardigan in my car and you're never getting it back"

They both giggled.

"Truth: I missed you too"

"Truth: I wanted to kiss you long before we did"

"Truth: I want you to kiss me now"

She sat up slowly and he moved in next to her, slowly sliding his arm around her waist and pressing his lips to hers.

"Truth: I'm sorry I hurt you, it killed me to see you hurt like that"

"Truth: I'm sorry I overreacted"

"Truth: I think you are incredibly sexy in sweat pants"

"Truth: I like your butt!"

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again, tongue softly sweeping her bottom lip as she opened her mouth and sighed, melting into him.

"Truth: I think I love you Andy"

...Nobody really noticed when they didn't show up for work on Friday...

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
